Greybridge Anubis Academy
by ColourMeSpontaneous
Summary: Ever wonder what it would feel like to sing in front of a huge crowd? To paint and have your portrait be seen by billions of people one day? Have your designs made in the greatest fashion capitals in the world? Solve a great mystery that has been kept hidden for centuries? Welcome to Greybridge Anubis Academy! We've been expecting you.
1. Chapter 1

**Nina**

"Alright class, remember to do your reading assignment on one of Shakespeare's sonnets and write a summary paper on what the theme was about." Mrs. Monroe, my English teacher, said to the whole class which was now either counting down the last seconds until summer vacation in their minds or had their heads face down on their tables, snoring away. One of which, was my best friend, Scarlett.

"I expect to have a clear, written report on my desk on the first day of school. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Mrs. Monroe." everyone groaned. I laid my chin on the palm of my hand and began tapping my pen on the table impatiently. Even though I am a straight "A" student who everyone expects to be in love with school (including the teachers), I just wanted to get out of this classroom.

"I hope you have a great rest of the day and a wonderful summer everyone." she said just as the last bell went off.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief and quickly rushed out of the room. I let out a sigh myself and began to get out from my chair. I turned my head to the side to still see a sleeping Scarlett, snoring quietly. I smiled at my lazy friend and began tugging at the sleeve of her top.

"Scarlett?... Scarlett?... Scarlett?..." I kept on saying. She didn't even move a muscle. I let out a huff and began tickling her sides. It was the only way that could get her to wake up.

She let out a small giggle and kept on flinching until it came out as a full laughter.

"Nina... St-stop." she said between laughs.

"Well, you need to stop sleeping. Time to get up. Summer vacation just began." I explained to her.

She immediately shot up and looked around the empty classroom. She then turned to look at me with her huge, brown eyes. "Seriously?"

I nodded rapidly with a smile on my face.

"Then why are we still here? Let's get out of this place!" she grabbed my arm and pulled me out of my seat and into the hallway, with me stumbling on my feet in the process.

The hallways were cluttered and students were just roaming around everywhere. Some where talking to their friends about their summer plans while others were packing everything remaining from their lockers and stuffing them into their backpacks before running out the door.

"Can you believe that we have to do homework over the summer?" Scarlett asked me incredulously as we made our way over to our lockers while squishing through spaces in between the crowded area.

"Oh! So you _were_ listening?" I asked her, shocked.

"Yes. Yes, I was. Shocking, isn't it?" she answered while putting in her locker combination.

"Yes. Yes, it is." I opened my locker and grabbed my brown tote bag before closing it again.

"I just don't get Mrs. Monroe." she said before slinging her backpack over her right shoulder.

We began walking through the packed hallway and trying our best not to get trampled by passing bodies.

"Why?" I asked, pretending to be curious. The truth is that I already know why she doesn't like her. Mrs. Monroe and Scarlett don't really have the best of relationships. Actually, Scarlett pretty much hates her guts and you're about to know why.

"Well for starters, what she teaches. English. The most boring of all subjects - before Math, of course. Second of all, - and this has nothing to do with her - but "Mrs.". Who in their right mind would want to marry someone that strict and serious and..._ boring_? Emphasis on the "boring" part. And last of all," - I joined her in on this one - "what kind of teacher gives homework during summer vacation?" we said simultaneously.

We have had Mrs. Monroe as our English teacher for the past four years here in Richbay High and so far, pretty much everyone hates her. She is the only teacher in the whole entire school that actually gives her students homework over the school breaks that we had: winter break, spring break, and most of all, summer break. And unfortunately for me and Scarlett, we have had her ever since we came to this school. Mrs. Monroe claims that we have to do it to "Expand our vocabulary" and to "Appreciate the worth of reading while we have it."

"I mean, _seriously_," Scarlett pulled out our blue English literature book from a small pocket from her backpack that had the words _"Shakespeare's Sonnets"_ written in perfect black calligraphy on the front with a picture of Shakespeare himself printed in black-and-white. "Shakespeare's sonnets?! Who would want to write an essay about something so boring?"

"Actually," I took the book from her hands and into my own, "I think it's pretty interesting."

"Well, of course _you_ do." She took the book away from my hands and placed it back roughly into her backpack. "You're the smart one here. All the teachers practically love you, Nina."

I smirked at her comment. Most people kept on saying that about me. Like if I'm some kind of teacher's pet.

"I will miss Ms. Robinson, though." she pointed out. Ms. Robinson is her art teacher. Everyone is surprised that she isn't married yet. She is considered to be the nicest teacher in this school, so I have heard. I've never had her as a teacher before, but Scarlett has and Ms. Robinson pretty much praises her. Scarlett has always been a natural born artist. It's her gift. Now, if you put me in Art, that would be the only subject I will actually get an "F" on or if there was any such thing, an "F-". I am the worst at Art. Everyone knows that.

"And another thing, why was school even invented anyway." she continued. "It is like a big, giant, gaping hole trying to swallow you up in learning and despair."

Now, let me explain a little more about Scarlett. As you can tell from her attitude, she totally despises school. She doesn't get the reason for it. She is pretty much the laid-back girl who doesn't really give a care in the world unless it has to deal with something or someone getting involved with her friends and family. Her mother died about three years ago and it has been really tough on her and her family, especially for her dad. For a person to not have someone to help and organize things around the house, it gets really hard. She has three brothers, all little and they mean the world to her. She has been doing her best to support them while her father is working. To make things worse, her dad is now dating this woman from his work and Scarlett isn't liking the idea of another woman replacing her mom.

She has long, red velvet hair that falls just below her waist. Ironic, isn't it? She usually wears it in a lose ponytail, but today she wore it down. She was born with naturally tight curls that at first, was springing everywhere back in pre-school, but now it was all in one place. She is pretty much like any skater chic that lives at the east coast of California. She carries her skateboard everywhere she goes especially at school (she calls it her own mode of transportation).

"Okay, no more messing around. We need to get to the bus before it leaves without us. We only make _that _mistake once. I am not taking the city bus again." I warned her. We shuddered at that memory at the first time we had to take the city bus to get home. It was a very bad experience.

"I can never relive that day again." Scarlett said.

"Agreed. Now, come on."

I grabbed her wrist and began pulling her towards the exit door that was only a couple more feet away, but not being stopped by the only person, or should I say people, that I did _not_ want to deal with today. Tiffany Johnson and her wannabees.

Tiffany was one third of the popular kids at this school. She is 99.9 percent mean with her perfect, strawberry-blonde curly hair and her snotty, rich person attitude, acting like if she is the most important being in world just because her dad owns his own TV show. And not to mention 0.01 percent toxic.

"What do you want, Tiffany?" Scarlett asked her, releasing her wrist from my grasp and folding her arms across her chest. She looked at her with annoyance.

"Oh me?" - she placed her hand to her chest in a dramatic form - "I just wanted to wish you and Barf-erella here a very happy summer because I really do care." Note sarcasm.

"Nice to know. Bye." Scarlett said in a sweet, innocent tone and started to walk towards the "EXIT" door, me following behind her.

"Oh and by the way," Tiffany said as her spun around on her heels to face us before we were outside. "I wanted to give you this."

She handed us a small, pink envelope that smelled like lavender perfume. Extreme girly girl footprint right there. On the front, written in purple calligraphy, was the words _"You're Invited"_. Scarlett scowled at the amount of pink and purple used on the invitation. I should mention that pink and purple was Scarlett's least favorite color. Too girly for her.

"What is this?" I asked Tiffany, holding up the letter.

"My invitation to my _"School's Out!"_ party spectacular at my dad's beach house tonight. Everyone's invited. Hope you can come."

"Can't wait." I said sarcastically while smiling sweetly. I quickly wiped the smile off my face as I pushed the door open. I saw our bus about to leave so I quickly said to Scarlett "We need to go."

We ran all the way to the bus and Scarrlett pounded on the door to let the bus driver know to open it.

"This is the last time I will ever let you two in my bus if you're late again." the driver said.

"Yes, Dave." we both mumbled in annoyance. Dave always said that if we were ever late again, he won't wait for us and so far, we have been late about ten times now, so he's definitely bluffing.

"Can you believe that she still calls you Barf-erella?" Scarlett asked, referring to Tiffany's encounter with us as we tried to find a seat in the crowded area on the moving bus.

"I know right." I agreed when we sat down in the only empty seat at the back. "I mean, you only throw up once during a solo in a school play and all of a sudden, you have a nickname for life."

"Well, it was gross. They had to evacuate the whole auditorium after that scene. Talk about overreacting." Scarlett said, a disgusted look forming on her face.

"Scar, it was like the second grade. I was eight! You try being Cinderella and singing in front of an audience of 500!" I yelled, causing a few people sitting in front of us to turn to us with a weird expression. I gave them a sheepish smile and lowered my voice. "I had stage fright back then and I still do now." I looked down, feeling ashamed of myself. l

"Nina, you have to learn how to stand up for yourself." she said while patting my back as an attempt to comfort me. I looked up at her.

"Easy for you to say. You're the confident one in this relationship."

"I may be, but it took a lot of work to be like that." she reminded me, her brown eyes full of sympathy.

"Okay, okay. Whatever. I get it." I reasurred her with a smile.

"Okay, so quit being a party pooper."

I laughed at her comment. She pulled out her iPod Touch from her back jean pocket and offered me an earbud. I nodded my head and took it. She turned the volume up to max and began choosing some songs from her playlist. I mouthed some of the lyrics of the songs that were playing. There was a few stops and turns from the bus and more kids were getting out.

"Here." I handed her back the earbud as I saw our stop coming. She took it and removed her other earbud out of her ear and wrapped the cord around her iPod and slid it back into her pocket when she, too, saw that our stop was near.

"So, are you going to Tiffany's big _"School's Out!"_ party spectacular?" I asked her when we were out of the bus. I imitated Tiffany's snobbish voice while asking her the question.

Scarlett busted out laughing at my surprisingly realistic impersonation and then answered. "No and after that performance you just did - which was pretty good, by the way - absolutely not!"

I giggled and nodded my head. "Agreed."

"Exactly! I have better things to do than to go to that drama queen's torture chamber." she added. She immediately stopped in her tracks and began searching through her backpack. "In fact..." She pulled out the pink, scented envelope that we got earlier and extended her hand to me. I sighed and rolled my eyes before taking out my invitation and handing it to her. She placed the two envelopes together in front of her and ripped it right down the middle. She searched for the nearest trash can and threw the pieces out. "There we go. Done and done."

"Good. Now let's get to my house quickly before Gran gets worried." I warned her.

"Okay. Fine."

We began walking on the concrete sidewalk. A few cars drove by the street and the sounds of birds, splashing in the neighborhood's birdbaths, could be heard. I've always loved days like this. All peaceful and calm. I especially loved the smells of the flowerbeds that Mrs. Brooks, one of seniors in this neighborhood that I sometimes helped, planted, as I walk down to my house.

"Hey!" Scarlett suddenly yelled, breaking the silence. "Do you know what day it is today?" she asked, a large smile forming on her face.

"No." I answered, having no idea what she was talking about.

"Ahem. GAA?" she said in a 'duh' voice.

Realization hit me. "Oh." I sang while snapping my fingers quickly. "You mean Greybridge Anubis Academy."

"Yes." she replied, shocked at me.

You see, a few weeks ago, me and Scarlett auditioned to get into Greybridge Anubis Academy: International School for the Naturally Gifted or "GAA" for short. Everyone who is anyone goes there to get their careers started at an early age. Whether you sing, like me, or draw, like Scarlett, they have a class for it all. The problem that gives us a little disadvantage is that it is all the way in England. You actually have to take a plane there just to audition! We did this all during spring break. I've been counting down the days for our letters to come for months to see if we made it in.

"You've been marking down the days on when we get our letters on your calender for over two months now. How could you forget?"

"Because." I simply said. When we reached in front of my house, I opened the latch of the wooden, mahogany gate from the back and we walked up to the porch.

She continued our conversation.

"Because what?"

"Because, what are the chances of either one of us getting in. That school picks out the best of the best in the world. I mean, the two of us out of a million people that tried out to get into that school, what's the point? It's like finding a needle in a haystack. Pretty much impossible."

"Oh, come on Nina."

She walked a few feet ahead of me and sat down on one of the wooden steps on the porch. She patted a space for me to come and sit down next to her. I let out a sigh and sat down, dropping my bag beside me. I pulled my knees up to my chest and turned my head to the side to look at her.

"What is it?" I asked.

"How can you not get in? You have the voice of an angel. You are amazing!"

"And you have the skills like da Vinci, but that doesn't mean that we'll both get in. Like I said before, needle in a haystack." I said softly.

"Don't be such a downer. I know that there is an acceptance letter just waiting for you to open." she reassured me.

"Thank you. You, too." I said back.

"How about this." I was all ears about what her plan was. "We have a sleepover at your house tonight. If we do get the letters today, we will open them together before we go to bed. Deal?"

She held out her hand and I shook it. I pulled her into a sisterly hug and whispered in her ear.

"Deal."

"Great. Now, let's go in, shall we."

I nodded my head and turned back around to grab my bag. I walked up the last two steps while Scarlett was waiting for me at the door. I grabbed my keys out of my pocket, with it jingling in the quietness, and unlocked the door.

The last thing that I heard was the twinkling of the butterfly-shaped wind chimes before stepping into the house.

**A/N: So what do you guys think of my first chapter of my story. I've had this idea for a very long time now, so I'm going to try to put the new characters of season 3 in it**** to make it more up to date. I'm already working on the second chapter, so whoever reviews will get a preview of the next chapter hopefully in a day or two. I do take constructive criticism - not criticism- but constructive. I really appreciate all of you that read this to the end and I hope you would like me to continue. I'm new here, so the story might start out a bit rough at first, but it'll be smooth sailing soon. Thank you so much! Bye! [=3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Nina**

"Have you ever seen a neon red?" Scarlett asked me when we were inside my house. I heard her close and lock the door from behind me.

"A what?" I asked back as I dropped my bag to the floor. I began to take off my turquoise colored cardigan to hang on one of the coat hooks next to the door. My eyes drifted to the stack of letters, magazines, and store coupons on the polished wooden table next to the staircase a few feet away from where I was standing. My letter must be in there somewhere.

"A neon red." Scarlett confirmed. She turned to face me. Some velvet curls from her hair were threatening to fall in her eyes. "I mean, I've heard of neon yellows, neon greens, neon pinks, neon oranges, but I've never heard of a neon red. Have you?"

By this time, I already took off my cardigan and had it draped over my arm. I actually had to pause for a few seconds before answering.

"Even though that was a random question..." I smiled when she rolled her eyes at my response. "No, I haven't."

Just then, I heard the jingle of a dog collar and the quiet thumping of paws coming down the stairs before it became quiet again. Me and Scarlett both looked down at the little, white-coated, brown-eared Havanese puppy at our feet. It cocked its small head to the side as if waiting for a response from us and then let out a loud, but squeaky bark.

I gasped quietly.

"Hey, Nathalia!" I greeted softly to the puppy.

She barked again. She got up on her hind legs and began to jump up and down. This was her gesture when she wanted to be carried.

"C'mere girl." I called out to her. I bent down and lifted her into my arms. I could make out a faint scent of strawberries and lilac coming from her. I held her close to my face, smelling her fur to make sure.

"Did Gran give you a bath today?" I asked her. I held her away from my body at arm's length to get a full view of her. She licked her brown nose as if to say 'yes'. I simply laughed.

"I still can't believe she's _that_ trained." Scarlett said in astonishment. "You only got her last month."

It's true. I did get Nathalia just last month. She was a present from my Gran for the ten year anniversary of my parents death in that fatal car crash. I've always wanted a pet (particularly a puppy) ever since I was five. My parents said that they would get me one when I was older because I was too young to have one, but now, they never will.

I named my puppy Nathalia in memory of two people that were very important to me: my unborn sister and my aunt. My mom and dad were expecting a baby girl pretty soon and they said that I would get to name her. I chose the name Nathalia because it reminded me of my Aunt Natalie, who died from breast cancer. I loved Aunt Natalie. She was the person that taught me how to sing, along with my mom.

Even though I was five, I was considered smart for my age so I remembered and understood things fairly easily. I knew what cancer was and I also knew that because of the crash, my baby sister died along with my parents. Even now, thinking about that terrible night still brought tears to my eyes. So when I got Nathalia, I cried and hugged my Gran for all that it's worth.

"Yeah." I agreed, continuing the conversation. "I guess I'm either just a great trainer or she's a very smart dog."

"She's a very smart dog." Scarlett answered immediately, the corners of her lips curling up to form a teasing smile.

"Haha. Very funny." I deadpanned. "Here. Hold her for a minute."

I handed Scarlett Nathalia. She barked in the process of the exchange.

"Aww, she is so cute!" Scarlett commented. She began petting her fur.

_Arff!_

"Yeah..." I trailed off. "But she can be an attention hog sometimes."

_Arff!_

"See what I mean?" I asked as if that proved my point.

_Arff! _

We both laughed. I reached out to scratch Nathalia behind her right ear. She began to wag her tail excitedly.

_Arff!_

"Nathalia," someone yelled from the kitchen, "is there somebody at the door?"

Nathalia barked again to approve.

"It's us, Gran! We're home!" I yelled before I hanged my cardigan on one of the coat hooks. "Where are you?"

"In the kitchen, dear!" she responded.

"I'll meet you there, Nina." Scarlett told me as she released Nathalia from her grasp. I watched as the little puppy scurried into the kitchen, Scarlett chasing after her. I laughed silently before walking over to the small wooden table. I quickly grabbed today's mail and made my way through the hallway, into the kitchen.

I was immediately attacked with one of the greatest aromas ever. My eyes scanned the room. I saw Scarlett sitting on one of the blue-cushioned stools next to the island, eating a cookie. My Gran was at the oven, taking out a tray of round, fresh-baked cookies and dumping it on a silver platter. Nathalia was on the ground, slurping water from her dog bowl.

I placed the mail on the counter and walked to the fridge to get two bottles of water, jumping over Nathalia's hunched form in the process.

"Hey, Gran."

I walked next to her and her a side hug. She looked at me and smiled wholeheartedly.

"Hello, sweetie."

"Are you making your cookies for the bake sale, again?" I asked her.

"Yes, I am."

One day every year, the people from our town come together for this annual bake sale to raise money for charities and other kinds of awareness. This day usually happens on the first weekend of summer break. My Gran always usually wins with her homemade cookies.

"Oh my gosh, Ms. M! Your sugar cookies are to die for. You are so going to win that bake sale again." Scarlett complimented as she grabbed another cookie.

Gran laughed at her. "Thank you for that, dear, but don't eat them all. I still need some for tomorrow."

"Sorry." Scarlett mumbled with a sheepish smile.

I laughed and kissed my Gran's flour-free cheek. I walked over to the other side of the island to take a seat next to Scarlett. I handed her one of the water bottles that I had and opened up mine to take a sip. I helped myself to a cookie from the platter.

"So, how was the last day of school, girls?" Gran asked us.

Scarlett scoffed and made a face like if she tasted something unpleasant. I laughed softly and dropped my bag on the island's granite surface.

"It was okay, I guess." I replied to her. "But Mrs. Monroe gave us homework again."

"Again? Over the summer? I swear, there is something not right with that woman."

In my peripheral vision, I saw Scarlett nodding in agreement at what was said.

"Amen to that. I still say that she's the wicked witch of the west. Oh, remember that time when she really did look like a witch during October, Nina?" she asked me.

"I remembered that. How about that time when you actually poured water on her head to see if she would melt." I glared playfully at her. She slipped the last bite of her cookie in her mouth before taking a drink of her water. She turned in her seat to face me, raising her hands up in surrender.

"In my defense, I was doing it all for science."

I was still glaring at her. "Oh, really?"

"Really." she confirmed with a nod of her head. "I was only testing a scientific theory that has been left undone for decades."

"Right..." I dragged out. She rolled her eyes at me before turning away.

_Arff!_

I looked down to face Nathalia. Her brown ears were perked up and she was wagging her tail furiously.

"Do you want your toy, girl?"

She barked again. I laughed at her cuteness and pulled out one of the drawers at the side of the counter. I took out her red chew toy and threw it gently at her. She caught it in the air and began playing with it. The sound of her gnawing and squeaking of the toy could be heard throughout the room.

I sighed and looked back at the stack of letters that I placed at the corner of the counter.

_You should look through them now. _I thought.

I grabbed all the letters in the pile and pushed them towards me.

_Should I? _

The pile itself wasn't much. There was at least five letters. I bet most of them was for Gran.

I sighed mentally and placed the letters back on top of the mail. I'll look through them later. That way I won't be too tempted.

My hand grabbed one of my magazine subscriptions from the bottom and I absentmindedly began to flip through it.

_Beep, beep! Beep, beep! Beep, beep! _

"I have to go." Scarlett said as she looked down at her digital watch.

"Need to get your brothers again?" I guessed. I dropped the magazine and turned to face her.

"Yeah."

She got down from the stool and tied her hair in a low ponytail. "I'll see you tonight, okay?"

"Okay."

"Oh," she turned to face Gran, "I can be able to sleep over here tonight, right?"

"Of course you can." she said with a smile. She took out a small, clear goodie bag with several sugar cookies and Hershey kisses that was tied with a blueish bow and handed it to Scarlett. "This is for your brothers and your dad."

"Thank you so much, Ms. M.!" she grabbed the goodie bag away from Gran and turned her body to face me. "Remember, we open the letters tonight. You did get your letter, right?"

My eyes drifted briefly to the letters before looking at Scarlett once more.

"Hopefully." I said with a small smile. "I'll look for it later."

"Okay. No peeking." she ordered.

"Of course, of course. No peeking whatsoever." I did a quick show of covering my eyes with the palm of my hand before letting it drop to my lap.

She smiled at me before giving me a hug. "See you later, Nines."

"Bye, Scar."

She released from the embrace and began walking towards the entry of the doorway. She passed Nathalia's small form and bent down to scruff her fur. "Bye, girl."

_Arff!_

She smiled momentarily before getting up and walking away. When I heard the door slam, I turned on my seat to face Gran. "What now?" I asked as I took another drink from my water bottle.

"Well," she began. She opened up the cupboard behind her and took out a plastic tray of different colored icing bags, ranging from red to black. "I have four dozen cookies that need to be decorated."

She slid the platter of sugar cookies closer so that it was between me and her. "Do you want to help?"

I smiled at her before grabbing a pink icing bag.

"Always."

**A/N: Okay, I have to say that this chapter isn't my greatest, but I still posted it anyway. Thank you for the reviews from the last chapter. I was so happy. Sorry about the long wait. I already told the reviewers from the last chapter that this month has been pretty hectic for me. I'm going to clear up a few things first: **

**1) As you can tell, I added a new character to the story: Nathalia. I wanted Nina to have some kind of pet so I chose a puppy. Nathalia won't become a really important character in the story, but she will be in it. She's sort of like a space filler. **

**2) The rest of the Anubis students will be in this story. The first 4-5 chapters of this fanfic will be about Nina's and Scarlett's life in America before they go to England, so be patient.**

**3) Nina is going to become the newbie all over again along with Scarlett. She won't know anything about the mystery, her being the Chosen One, Eddie being her Osirian, etc. She won't know none of that. (Not yet, anyway.) :)**

**4) I am a girl who loves mysteries and adventure, so there will also be a mystery in this story. I'm basically taking all of my ideas that I've had and jamming it into one story. **

**5) I am keeping all of the canon couples, but I'm not gonna make life easy for them. There will be love triangles and love squares and some betrayals here and there. I will also add a few characters of my own. **

**6) There will be singing in this story so beware. **

**I think that is pretty much all. And if I didn't clear something up or if there is anything you would like to know, tell me in your review or PM me. I'm going to try to update between a time range of 5 days to 2 weeks, depending on the month we're in. Also, except for giving whoever reviews a preview of the next chapter, I'm going to give you a quote from one of the characters instead. Hopefully this is better. **

**I think this has got to be the longest Author's Note ever in history so I'm just going to shut up and give you guys the quote. (For those who I PMed, it might have changed slightly. Just a tiny heads up).**

**Quote from the next chapter comes from... Scarlett!**

**"Woah! Woah! Woah! Kids entering the room! No more PDA!" **

**Lots of Love! :)**


End file.
